The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for information processing and a program for the same.
There is a known method for a manufacturer to find the cause of a problem in a product on the bases of problem data about the product received from a dealer to generate the result of finding. However, there is no known method for automatically identifying an element that causes the problem from product information, such as problem data, and notifying the user of the element.